


One Rainy Day In May

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Hit the Floor, Jude/Zero, every once in a while Jude calls him Gideon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Rainy Day In May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Two rocking chairs sit on the front porch of a cozy cottage. The chairs rest side by side, close together and they face slightly inward, angled perfectly for loving hands to hold as the beautiful sun sparkles on the horizon. 

The morning is a little cool so Zero wraps a fluffy flannel blanket around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Jude hums happily and snuggles into the warm cloth that smells like lavender as Zero sits down next to him, sighing blissfully as he rests comfortably. 

When Zero looked at Jude, his boyfriend’s eyes are closed and his face is turned upwards towards the welcoming warm sun. A grin twinkles on his face and his dimples sparkle, glowing under the wrinkles, a radiant light of sunshine and joy. 

Zero holds his hand out, and, without opening his eyes, Jude takes his palm and holds it. Together, the soul mates rock back and forth, the sun warm on their faces as a gentle breeze flows through the air. 

Later in the night, the lovers share a bed made of soft blankets, fluffy pillows, and love. 

Since they became an out couple, Zero has no interest in movies or sports; all of his focus is on the nude beauty in his bed. Jude feels the warmth of Zero’s touch ghosting over his skin, feather soft and light, raising Goosebumps on his body as the caress sends a rush of love and lust roaring through his soul. A smile comes to his lips, and his breath quickens as Zero’s fingertips lightly roam over his chest, drawing little cute hearts onto his sun kissed skin. 

Zero rains kisses down on Jude's face, marking him with devotion and pure love. He kisses Jude loving and that one kiss make his heart do a happy dance. Blissfully happy, Jude grins as Zero palms his cheeks and drawing him in for a dearly, devotedly sweet kiss. 

Jude cannot lie—he loves being the sole interest in Zero’s life. 

Zero is honor-bound to the Moon Gods. Eternally grateful to them for the gift of love and joy they have given him. If the Moon Gods were to play a merry tune, he would dance until his feet bled bloody and sing to his heart’s delight. If they were to authoritatively mandate a sacrifice, he would give his life so that Jude may breathe the gift of life for one more day. If the Moon Gods were to smile down on them and command they live a life of ecstasy he would bow his head and cry tears of gratitude for being enchanted with the greatest treasure of life. 

It’s a rare day in their household, and who would’ve thought they’d ever have a place to call home. They do now, a home sweet home together, and it’s a calm, relaxing afternoon tucked away inside the cozy cottage. The boys cuddle on the couch and Jude snuggles in Zero’s arms with a blissful sigh, leaning into his warm embrace and resting his head on the Zero’s shoulder. 

He reads an exciting book while Zero listens to his favorite song on his iPod. The cup of coffee he is enjoying sits on the table, still steaming hot and rich and sweet with a mix of cream and cinnamon and honey. 

Right now, Jude feels content and warm, blissfully happy and judging by the way Zero pulls him closer and snuggles him like a teddy bear and kisses his forehead—a total chick flick moment, which he doesn’t even bitch about—suggest his boyfriend is purely content as well, if the dazzling smile on his handsome face is anything to go by. Jude easily shifts closer when Zero hauls him tighter to his side, their bodies pressed too close together as if Zero cannot stand to be one inch away from his boyfriend. 

Feeling a little playful, Zero nips at Jude's earlobe, making Jude giggle and wiggle, carefree and happy, and making Zero grin brightly. Jude melts against Zero’s chest, pressing his face to Zero’s neck and breathing in the comforting scent of leather and coffee. 

It would seem Zero cannot get enough of the cuddle fest, as he pulls Jude onto his lap and wraps his arms around his waist, leaving his lover in the shelter of his loving arms. He cradles his boyfriend, cuddling him to his strong chest and nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of Jude’s cheek. It tickles; his boyfriend playfully chuckles, smiling as brightly as a sparkling star. He leans in, kissing Jude's pink lips, tightening his hold on the brunet when Jude puts up a half-ass fight to get away. 

The truth is Jude wishes to be nowhere else but in Zero’s arms; it is his paradise, heaven on earth. “I want to be with you forever; I love you Gideon.” The name rolls off his tongue easily, even though he doesn’t use it often. It is a name only meant for special times when his heart is so full of love it feels like he cannot breathe. 

Zero gazes at him, smiling fondly, a grin that makes his eyes sparkle like diamonds. “I love you, Jude.” 

Jude lights up with a dazzling smile, and he snuggles closer when Zero pulls him tighter to his chest. It’s peaceful and heart fluttering, a perfect moment with the man he loves with all his heart and soul. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/695345.html?thread=91581745#t91581745)


End file.
